


Comfort in the Exhale

by luvscharlie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: supernatural100, Drabble, Fanfiction, Gen Fic, M/M, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-08
Updated: 2010-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes comfort where he can find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort in the Exhale

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Set after S4, Ep 1  
> Notes: This would be post 401. Originally written for supernatural100's Challenge #208, where the prompt was "relief"

It's unbelievable how much relief I find in the simple rise and fall of Dean's chest as he sleeps across the room. During the months of his absence, each moment seemed as though it stretched interminably before me. So much so that I constantly wondered how I would make it from one moment to the next. The pursuit of Lilith offered no comfort, but it did give me a purpose.

Now though—now he's back. And each simple breath he takes reaffirms his presence. So I spend hours listening to him breathe, and take my comfort every time he exhales.


End file.
